Kel'Thuzad
(ehem.) | Zugehörigkeit = Kult der Verdammten/Geißel | Ex-Zugehörigkeit = Rat der Sechs (Kirin Tor) | Klasse = Erzmagier; Nekromant | Position = Erzlich der Pestländer Herr über Naxxramas Anführer des Kults der Verdammten | Ex-Position = Mitglied des Rats der Sechs | Lage = Nordend (zuletzt) | Status = Untot''Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 168 / verstorben | Familie = | WoWPedia = Kel'Thuzad }} '''Kel'Thuzad', ursprünglich ein Mitglied im Rat der Sechs der Kirin Tor und späterer Erzlich der Pestländer, war einer der Hauptagenten des Lichkönigs und verantwortlich für die Verbreitung der Seuche in Lordaeron.Warcraft III: Reign of ChaosLands of Conflict, S. 91, S. 109 Nach Arthas' Aufbruch nach Nordend übernahm er die Kontrolle über Naxxramas.Warcraft III: The Frozen ThroneWorld of WarcraftWorld of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking Hintergrund Erster und Zweiter Krieg thumb|Kel'Thuzad als Mitglied der Kirin Tor. Kel'Thuzad gehörte einst dem Hohen Rat von Dalaran an und war ein guter Freund des obersten Magiers Antonidas. Er galt als charismatischer Mann mit dunklem Haar, einem Vollbart und merkwürdig glasigen Augen. Khadgar zufolge hatte er immer als Träumer und Forscher gegolten und befand sich stets auf der Suche nach Information zur Magie, ihren Quellen und ihren Möglichkeiten.Kel'Thuzad und das Entstehen der GeißelChroniken, Bd. 3, S. 29 Kel'Thuzad war bei der Besprechung anwesend, als kurz vor Ausbruch des Zweiten Krieges Khadgar nach Dalaran zitiert wurde, um über die Ereignisse rund um Medivhs Ableben zu berichten. Von allen Kirin Tor hegte er das größte Interesse an einem Zugang zu Medivhs geheimnisvoller Bibliothek und Khadgar vermutete, dass er die Zerstörung der Bibliothek auch am meisten bedauerte.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 Weg der Verdammnis (15 nDP) Kel'Thuzads Forschungen führten ihn schließlich zu den dunklen Künsten der Nekromantie, ein Forschungszweig der nicht nur missbilligt, sondern ausdrücklich von den Kirin Tor verboten wurde. Man hatte ihn wiederholt gewarnt und ihm bereits einen Großteil seiner offiziellen Befugnisse und Besitztümer entzogen und schließlich wurde er in Abstimmung mit Terenas von Antonidas verbannt.Weg der Verdammnis, S. 1 Kel'Thuzad war außer sich vor Wut. In seinen Augen waren die Kirin Tor engstirnig und ihre Prinzipien überholt. Gerade erst hatten Kreaturen aus einer anderen Welt Azeroth überfallen, und Dalaran selbst war im Anschluss an den Zweiten Krieg angegriffen worden, als die Todesritter der Horde in die Stadt eingedrungen waren. Kel'Thuzad hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, und er hatte nicht vor, diese Form der Macht in seinen Studien zu ignorieren. Als der Lichkönig nach dem Krieg der Spinne mit seinem Bewusstsein in die Welt hinausgriff, um nach Wesen zu suchen, die für seine Machtversprechen empfänglich waren, hörte Kel'Thuzad den Ruf jenes Wesens, das ihm Antworten auf all seine Fragen in Aussicht stellte, und brach nach Nordend auf.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 29-30Weg der Verdammnis, S. 2 thumb|Kel'Thuzad am Frostthron. Kel'Thuzad sah die Ruinen von Azjol-Nerub, traf auf den unterworfenen Herrscher Anub'arak und erblickte das Grauen, das in der verfluchten Zikkurat Naxxramas verborgen lag. Das war nicht, was er erwartet hatte und kurz erwog er, zu fliehen, aber die Diener des Lichkönigs ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er jenem Lichkönig dienen würde. Die einzige Wahl, die er noch hatte, war, ob er ihm als Lebender oder als Untoter dienen würde. Kel'Thuzad wurde gezwungen, bis vor den Frostthron in der Eiskronenzitadelle zu kriechen und seine "Belohnung" entgegenzunehmen. Der Lichkönig hieß ihn, nach Lordaeron zu gehen und dort eine Armee getreuer Anhänger um sich zu scharen, mit denen er die Seuche des Untodes unter den Einwohnern der Region verbreiten sollte, sobald die Zeit gekommen wäre.Weg der Verdammnis, S. 2-3Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 30 Der Kult der Verdammten Kel'Thuzads Widerwille verblasste, während sein Wunsch, dem Lichkönig zu dienen, wuchs und als er Lordaeron erreichte, gab er sich als Heiliger aus und predigte über die Verheißungen einer neuen Religion. Mit Demagogie gewann er die unteren Schichten für sich, während er Adelige und Landbesitzer mit dem Versprechen gewaltiger Macht und Unsterblichkeit lockte. Als die Jahre vergingen, schlossen sich mehr und mehr Menschen Kel'Thuzads Sache an. Wenige hatten ein klares Verständnis von dem Grauen, das sie alle erwartete. Kel'Thuzad offenbarte die Wahrheit über die Seuche des Untodes - und die Gefahr, die sie für die Menschheit darstellte - nur Personen, von denen er sicher war, dass er sie auf die dunkle Seite ziehen konnte. Schließlich wurden seine Anhänger als "Kult der Verdammten" bekannt. Die Kultisten errichteten ihr Hauptquartier in den Katakomben einer uralten Festung namens Scholomance. Dort unterwies Kel'Thuzad seine loyalsten Kultisten in der Totenbeschwörung. Die dunklen Zauberer lernten schnell, ihre Künste zu verfeinern; sie führten grausige Experimente durch und erweckten Skelette, die sie unter der Festung ausgegraben hatten, zu neuem Leben. Einige Totenbeschwörer hackten die Leichen sogar in Stücke und erschufen daraus stumpfsinnige Abscheulichkeiten. Während sein Plan voranschritt, widmete Kel'Thuzad sich dem wichtigsten aller Experimente. Er hatte Proben der Seuche des Untodes aus Nordend] mit nach Scholomance gebracht, und arbeitete fieberhaft daran, einen Erregerstamm zu kreieren, der gleichermaßen effektiv und unauffällig war. Sein Ziel war es, die Seuche durch das Getreide zu verbreiten. Nach vielen Monaten hatte er schließlich Erfolg. Über die Jahre breitete der Kult der Verdammten zudem seine Kontrolle über den Ostwald, die Kornkammer Lordaerons, aus. Der Geheimbund kontrollierte viele wichtige Orte, allen voran Andorhal, den wichtigsten landwirtschaftlichen Umschlagplatz der Region.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 37 Die Dunkelheit breitet sich aus Nachdem die Allianz geschwächt war und Sturmwind mit inneren Konflikten zu kämpfen hatte, schien der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen, um die Pläne des Lichkönigs umzusetzen. Kel'Thuzad und seine Totenbeschwörer setzten die Seuche des Untodes in den Kornkammern Andorhals frei, ohne dass die Einwohner erkannten, welche Bedrohung nun in ihren Nahrungsmittelvorräten lauerte. Die Verderbnis des Getreides war nach außen hin nicht zu erkennen. Händler transportierten ihre tödliche Fracht auf den üblichen Handelsrouten, und unschuldige Bürger verzehrten das frisch eingetroffene Getreide. Mehrere Tage vergingen, ehe die ersten Anzeichen darauf hindeuteten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es begann in den Dörfern und Städtchen, die Andorhal am nächsten lagen: Beschwerden über Müdigkeit und leichtes Fieber wurden laut, vor allem unter den Jüngsten und den Ältesten, bevor ganze Familien und schließlich ganze Dörfer erkrankten. Die Geißel von Lordaeron Als sich die Gerüchte über den Ausbruch einer Seuche in den Nordlanden verbreiteten, schickte Antonidas seine Schülerin Jaina gemeinsam mit Prinz Arthas aus, um die Krankheit, welche aus Sicht des Erzmagiers einen magischen Ursprung hatte, näher zu untersuchen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 8Menschenkampagne: Jainas Zusammenkunft In Andorhal kam es schließlich zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Arthas, Jaina und Kel'Thuzad, wobei Jaina den ehemaligen Erzmagier erkannte. Kel'Thuzad schien Arthas unterlegen und wurde von dem jungen Paladin getötet.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 11Menschenkampagne 4: Der Kult der Verdammten Pfad der Verdammten Nachdem Lordaeron an die Geißel gefallen war, wurde Arthas von dem Schreckenslord Tichondrius beauftragt, die Leiche des Nekromanten zu beschaffen.Untotenkampagne 1: Der Marsch durch die Asche Seine Überreste befanden sich noch immer in Andorhal, wo Arthas sie verwesend zurückgelassen hatte, und er war zwischenzeitlich lediglich von treuen Kultisten in einer kleinen Gruft beigesetzt worden. Nach der erfolgreichen Bergung erschien er Arthas gleichzeitig als Schemen, während sein Leichnam abtransportiert wurde, und warnte ihn davor, den Schreckenslords zu vertrauen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 17Untotenkampagne 2: Totengräber Nach der erfolgreichen Urnenbeschaffung nahmen die Gespräche zwischen Arthas und seinem Schemen auf dem Weg zum Reich der Hochelfen zu''Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 18 und nachdem unsäglich viele Elfen gefallen waren, erreichte Arthas schließlich den Sonnenbrunnen und gab Kel'Thuzads Überreste hinein.Untotenkampagne 5: Silvermoons Untergang Nach dem Fall von Quel'Thalas zog Arthas auf Kel'Thuzads Anweisung hin in Richtung Alterac, wo sich ein noch funktionierendes Dämonentor der Orcs befand, durch welches Kel'Thuzad Archimonde kontaktieren sollte.Untotenkampagne 6: Blackrock & Roll! Auf dem Weg offenbarte er Arthas, dass die Geißel ein Instrument der Legion gewesen sei, um deren Invasion vorzubereiten.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 20Untotenkampagne: Die Offenbarung Nach der erfolgreichen Beschaffung des Buchs von MedivhUntotenkampagne 7: Die Belagerung Dalarans konnte der Lich anschließend mit der Beschwörung Archimondes beginnen. Als der Eredar Azeroth betrat, erachtete er den Lichkönig für obsolet, übergab die Kontrolle über die Geißel an die NathrezimUntotenkampagne 8: Unter brennendem Himmel und legte Dalaran in Schutt und Asche.17px Die Zerstörung Dalarans Kel'Thuzad verblieb anschließend in Lordaeron, als Arthas nach Kalimdor aufbrach, um Illidan für seine Zwecke einzuspannen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 21 Vermächtnis der Verdammten Nach Arthas' Rückkehr proklamierte sich jener als neuer König von Lordaeron, verkündete die Niederlage der Legion in Hyjal und erklärte den Schreckenslords, sie seien nicht länger von Nöten.Untote, Kapitel 1 (TFT): König Arthas Die Schreckenslords, vorerst zur Flucht gezwungen, ließen es freilich nicht darauf beruhen und schmiedeten gemeinsam mit der rachsüchtigen Sylvanas einen Plan, um Arthas zu stürzen. Arthas wurde schließlich von Sylvanas und ihren Banshees dingfest gemacht und konnte nur in letzter Sekunde durch Kel'Thuzads Auftauchen gerettet werden. Da Arthas vom Lichkönig nach Nordend gerufen wurde, übergab er Kel'Thuzad das Kommando über Lordaeron.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 22 Aschenbringer Nachdem der Geißel bewusst geworden war, dass sich unterhalb der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts zahlreiche Gebeine befanden, welche dort hingebracht worden waren, damit sie nicht in die Hände der Untoten geraten würden, ließ er einen Großangriff auf die Kapelle beginnen, in welchen er schließlich auch selbst eingriff. Als Darion Mograine sich den korrumpierten Aschenbringer in die eigene Brust stieß, und damit den Sieg für die Argentumdämmerung sicherte, bezahlte er diesen mit seiner eigenen Seele. Kel'Thuzad vermochte somit zwar nicht, an die Seelen unterhalb der Kapelle zu gelangen, aber nahm sich stattdessen Darion als "Preis" und erweckte ihn als Todesritter.Aschenbringer #4: Staub zu Staub Nordend Nach seiner Niederlage und dem Fall von Naxxramas' in den Östlichen Pestländern, wurden die Überreste Kel'Thuzads vom verräterischen Vater Inigo Montoy geborgen, welcher unerkannt die Bruderschaft des Lichts infiltriert hatte. Durch diesen Verrat konnte Kel'Thuzad wiedererweckt und samt der Nekropole Naxxramas in den Hohen Norden "versetzt" werden. Galerie WC3Necromancer.jpg Cult Master Kel'Thuzad.jpg Kel'thuzadnecromancer.jpg Kel'thuzad face.jpg Kel'thuzad5.jpg Last Chapter.JPG Ashbringer Four Horsemen.jpg Kel'Thuzad 2006.jpg Kelthuzad-incontrol.jpg Arckel.jpg Undeadthuzad.jpg Warcraft III Undead Campaign.jpg Kel'thuzad Ingame.png Kel'Thuzad Naxx TCG.jpg Kel'Thuzad TCG.jpg Kel'Thuzad TCG2.jpg Kel'Thuzad TCG3.jpg Signet of Manifested Pain TCG.jpg Kel'Thuzad Room Concept.jpg Kel'Thuzad's Chamber.jpg Kel'Thuzad hearthstone.jpg Warcraft III Reforged - Kel'Thuzad concept art.jpg Kel'Thuzad HotS Art.jpg Kel'Thuzad (HotS) 02.jpg Kel'Thuzad (HotS).jpg Kel'Thuzad HotS Star Lich.jpg Externe Verweise 16px Kel'Thuzad Siehe auch * Weg der Verdammnis * Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne * 16px The Story of Kel'Thuzad (Part 1 of 2) * 16px The Story of Kel'Thuzad (Part 2 of 2) Anmerkungen Kategorie:NSCs (Menschen) Kategorie:Lichs Kategorie:Kirin Tor Kategorie:Kult der Verdammten Kategorie:Erzmagier Kategorie:Nekromanten Kategorie:Naxxramas Kategorie:Dritter Krieg Kategorie:Menschen (Lore) Kategorie:Lore-Charaktere Kategorie:Geißel